


messy

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Lars entdeckt ein graues Haar ...





	messy

„Lars?“, kaum hatte Anders die Haustür geöffnet, rief er nach seinem Zwilling, „Wo steckst du?“ „In der Küche!“, lautete die Antwort und Anders grinste schief, war die Küche doch sonst nicht unbedingt Lars' Lieblingsraum in ihrem Haus und er wunderte, was sein Bruder planen könnte. „Was zum Teufel treibst du in meiner Küche?“, die entsetze Frage konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, als er in seine sonst makellos saubere und ordentliche Küche trat und entdeckte dass Lars nicht nur sämtliche Schranktüren hatte offen stehen lassen, sondern dass auf der hölzernen Arbeitsplatte auch sämtliche Schüsseln, der Mixer und alle möglichen Zutaten zum Backen in einem chaotischen Durcheinander standen, „Lars ...“  
„Ich backe einen Kuchen.“, Lars lächelte etwas schuldbewusst und fummelte an seiner Schürze herum und Anders rollte mit den Augen, als er das Logo des Skiverbandes darauf entdeckte, „Sieht man das etwa nicht?“ „Hn.“, Anders ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos wandern und blieb dann an Lars' erwartungsvoll glänzenden Augen hängen, so dass erseufzend und voller Hoffnung, das Lars verneinen würde, fragte, „Soll ich dir helfen?“  
„Das wäre toll.“, Lars strahlte und streckte einen Arm seinem Bruder entgegen und mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ergab Anders sich seinem Schicksal und trat zu Lars. Der Ältere schlang einen Arm um Anders' Taille, zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Und, wie war dein Tag?“ „Frag besser nicht ...“, murmelte Anders und befreite sich aus der Umarmung, um sich das zerfledderte Rezeptbuch von der Arbeitsplatte zu angeln, „Äh … Karotten- Kürbis-Kuchen?“ „Genau ...“, Lars, der nach einer weiteren Karotte griff und sie zu schälen begann, nickte eifrig, „Das ist viel gesünder.“ „Gesünder?“, Anders hob fragend eine Braue und Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ja, gesünder …“ „Und warum brauchen wir gesunden Kuchen, wenn wir Schokokuchen haben könnten?“, erkundigte Anders sich und hob pikiert die Möhrenschale hoch und ließ sie mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck wieder fallen,„Lars ...“ „Ich hab ein graues Haar entdeckt ...“, murmelte Lars mit roten Wangen und Anders grinste, „Und, wie kann ich dir nun helfen?“  
„Zieh das an.“, Lars hielt seinem Zwilling eine weitere Schürze mit dem Logo des Skiverbandes entgegen, „Los, mach schon.“ „Ganz sicher nicht!“, Anders grollte und wich einige Schritte zurück, aber Lars war unerbittlich, „Du ziehst das an. Ich muss schließlich deine dreckigen Klamotten waschen!“ „Ich weiß was Besseres ...“, Anders grinste und streifte erst das T-Shirt und die Schuhe ab, bevor er dann auch seine Hose auszog und den ganzen Wäschestapel achtlos aus der Küche warf, „So, jetzt kann nichts mehr dreckig werden … Zufrieden?“  
Lars schnaubte nur, ließ die Schürze aber sinken und nickte in Richtung Kühlschrank, „Kümmere dich um die Eier.“ „Um deine?“, grinste Anders siegessicher, trat dann aber tatsächlich an den Kühlschrank und brachte die Eier zu Lars. „Du verstehst wohl gar kein Spaß ...“, murmelte er und versuchte Lars zu küssen. Der Physiotherapeut drehte sich aber nur weg und drückte Anders eine große Schüssel in die Hand, „Schlage vier Eier auf.“  
Geschickt schlug Anders die Eier auf und warf die Schalen dann in den Mülleimer, bevor er zu Lars, der noch immer Karotten rieb, hinüberrief, „Äh … Lars? Wie viele von den verdammten, orangen Liebesstengeln brauchst du eigentlich? Rammler wird das nicht gefallen … Das sind schließlich seine ...“ „Die ganze Schüssel voll.“, Lars sah nicht einmal auf, als er seinem Zwilling den nächsten Befehl gab, „Mehl. Fünfhundert Gramm in die Schüssel und halt die Klappe!“  
Anders seufzte theatralisch, schlitterte über den gefliesten Fußboden und griff nach der Packung Mehl, „Vierhundert Gramm?“ „Nein. Fünfhundert.“, grollte Lars und deutete mit der Reibe auf das fleckige Rezept, „Kannst du nicht lesen?“ „Man, du hast ne grauenhafte Laune, hat man dir das schon mal gesagt?“, als Lars aber wieder nur grollte, verdrehte Anders genervt die Augen, und ließ das Mehl in die Schüssel rieseln. Eine Sekunden war es still, aber dann nahm Anders eine Handvoll Mehl und warf es auf seinen Zwilling.  
„Anders!“, schnaubte Lars und griff nach dem Handgelenk. „Ja, großer Bruder?“, Anders lächelte süßlich und legte den Kopf schief, um unschuldig zu blinzeln, „Ist was?“ „Mach. Das. Nie. Wieder.“, warnte Lars und ließ Anders' Hand los. Das dunkle, unheilvolle Funkeln tief in Anders' Augen hätte Lars warnen müssen, so war er aber vollkommen arglos, als Anders nun wieder nach Mehl griff und es über seinen Oberkörper verschmierte. „Hubs.“, Anders klang vollkommen unschuldig und lehnte sich an seinen Zwilling, „Wie konnte das denn passieren? Ich bin ganz dreckig ...“ „Vergiss es, Anders!“, warnte Lars seinen Bruder ernst, „Ich werde ganz sicher keinen Sex mit dir haben, bevor dieser verdammte Kuchen nicht im Ofen ist! Also, spar dir deine Versuche. Es zieht nicht!“  
„Das ist so unfair!“, schmollte Anders und trat verstimmt gegen das Tischbein. „Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, verschwinde.“, Lars, der seinen Bruder längst nicht mehr beachtete und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Karotten gewidmet hatte, winkte ohne aufzusehen in Richtung der Tür, „Du nervst mich.“  
„Aber, ich will bei dir sein!“, der liebesbedürftige Tonfall ließ Lars nun doch wieder aufsehen und er seufzte, als er Anders breitbeinig inmitten der Zutaten auf der Arbeitsplatte sitzend, vorfand, „Ich hatte Dienst … Und du warst in Wisla … Ich hab dich vermisst!“ „Du bist unverbesserlich.“, gab sich Lars schließlich doch geschlagen und trat zu seinem Bruder, der siegessicher grinste, „Halt die Klappe und küss mich.“ Anders schmunzelte, schmolz dann aber förmlich gegen den warmen Körper seines Zwillings, als ihre Lippen nun aufeinandertrafen.   
Schnell übernahm Lars die dominante Rolle und ließ seine Zunge den fremden Mund erkunden. „Brauche deinen Mund woanders ...“, Anders löste sich, atmete aber bereits schwerer, als Lars ihn nun in eine liegende Position brachte. Es war eine etwas seltsame Position, Anders' Hintern schwebte in der Luft und sein Kopf lag an der gekachelten Wand hinter ihm an.  
Lars' Hand strich über Anders' Oberschenkel, ignorierte den harten Schwanz, der sich ihm aus dem hellen Nest der blonden Haare entgegen reckte und schob Anders' lange Beine auseinander. Anders knurrte wohlig, legte aber seine Beine über die Schultern seines Zwillings und atmete erschrocken aus, als er Lars seine Backen auseinander zwang und seine Zunge dazwischen gleiten ließ. Anders spannte sich an, rollte die Hüften, in einem Versuch seinen Zwilling davon überzeugen das Tempo anzuziehen, Lars entgegen. Lars festigte seinen Griff um Anders' Hüften und ließ seine Zunge den engen Muskelring erkunden, bevor er dann in ihn glitt. Anders stöhnte auf, griff nach Lars' Haaren, als dieser ihn nun mit seiner Zunge befriedigte.  
„Verdammt, Lars!“, wimmerte Anders und wand sich hilflos und Lars löste sich von seinem Bruder, hauchte aber noch einen Kuss auf die Spitze des harten Schwanzes, „Mmmmh … Wer braucht schon Kuchen … Du bist das leckerste Dessert ...“ Anders schnaubte, griff rasch nach Lars' Hand und schob zwei Finger zwischen seine Lippen und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, „War vorhin bei Clas … Brauchst nicht viel ...“, murmelte Anders, als er Lars' Finger nun entließ, aber sein Zwilling lächelte nur und nahm sich viel Zeit ihn vorzubereiten. Anders räkelte sich willig auf der Arbeitsplatte, als Lars nun die füllenden Finger zurückzog und sie an der Schürze abwischte. Anders schnaubte halbherzig, aber Lars beachtete ihn nicht, sondern legte ordentlich die Schürze ab, bevor er seine Hose auszog und seine Hand über seinen Schwanz wandern ließ, bis dieser tropfend und schwer Anders entgegen drängte.  
„Nimm mich hart!“, forderte Anders, als er nun von der Arbeitsplatte rutschte und sich umdrehte und so seinen Hintern präsentierte. Lars grub den schiefen Zahn fest in die Lippe und dirigierte seinen Zwilling in die richtige Position, bevor er seinen harten Schwanz dann zwischen seine Backen drängte. Langsam glitt Lars in Anders und dieser stöhnte auf, als sein Bruder mit beinahe jedem Stoß die Prostata zu treffen schien. „Lars ...“, stöhnte Anders auf, als Lars der Ältere nun das Tempo langsam steigerte und er spürte den warmen Körper hinter sich, als Lars sich gegen ihn lehnte und in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Und, hart genug?“ „Oh ja ...“, stieß Anders hervor, nicht mehr fähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen, als sein Zwilling ihn nun ins süße Vergessen vögelte. „Sehr gut ...“, Lars vergrub seine Nase in Anders' schweißfeuchtem Haar und genoss die Geräusche, als die beiden so ähnlichen Körper sich gegeneinander bewegten.  
„Fass mich an.“, murmelte Anders flehentlich, aber Lars schüttelte mahnend den Kopf, „Zauberwort?“ „Bitte!“, wimmerte Anders, „Ich bin auch brav ...“ „Du kannst brav sein?“, stieß Lars lachend hervor, aber sein Bruder nickte eifrig, „Ich verspreche es … Ich bin ganz brav ...“ „Ich glaube dir nicht ...“, aber dennoch entschied Lars sich nun der brüderlichen Bitte nachzukommen. Er legte eine Hand um Anders' Erregung und streichelte sie. Die Fingernägel kratzten über die empfindliche Unterseite, schoben die Vorhaut zurück und fingen den ersten Lusttropfen ein, bevor er langsam über den harten Schwanz rinnen konnte.  
„Ja ...“, stöhnte Anders und endlich sank er, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, mit einem letzten Seufzen erschöpft gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Lars löste aber seinen Griff um die schmalen Hüften nicht und stieß ein letztes Mal tief in seinen Zwilling, bevor auch er kam.  
„Das war … gut ...“, flüsterte Anders beinahe etwas sehnsuchtsvoll, als Lars' Schwanz aus ihm glitt und er seinen Zwilling hinter sich hörte, wie dieser sich wieder anzog, „Ich liebe dich ...“ „Ich dich auch ...“, Lars, nun wieder angezogen, küsste seinen Zwilling und krauste angeekelt die Nase, „Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche?“ „Ne … Hatte Nachtschicht … War bei Clas … Ich bin müde … will schlafen ...“, murmelte Anders und schüttelte den Kopf, „Mit dir ...“ „Vorher wird aber geduscht ...“, beharrte Lars, aber sein Bruder schob nur schmollend die Unterlippe  
vor, „Na gut … Aber, nur, wenn du mitkommst ...“


End file.
